


Тот, кто не нужен

by lilic



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilic/pseuds/lilic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тернистый путь к взаимопониманию</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот, кто не нужен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empty of Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111307) by [kansouame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame). 



> Огромная признательность вредной привычке. за вычитку

Рваное дыхание Хоцумы отражалось звонким эхом от стен. В груди полыхал пожар из ярости, страха, но гораздо больше было чего-то другого. Ещё один толчок; стоны, раздающиеся под ним, мало утоляли гнев. Он не желал отпускать. Это бы убило его.

Толчок — «У Юки нет прав на тебя».

— Нгх... Пожалуйста, Хоцума…

Толчок — «У смерти нет прав на тебя».

— Хоцума, послушай... Ааа!

Толчок — «На тебе моя метка».

— Ахн, ааа...

Толчок — «Ты принадлежишь мне».

— Хоцума!

— Шусей!

Оргазм накрыл Хоцуму в тот миг, когда он почувствовал, как выгибается Шусей, его вздрагивающее тело, увидел прекрасное лицо, перекошенное взрывом эмоций. Пик высшего блаженства — страсти и возбуждения.

Изнеможённый, он рухнул на Шусея, целуя и прикусывая его за плечо. Хоцума ощущал губами шершавую, грубую поверхность шрамов — тех самых шрамов, которые Шусей получил из-за него. Потому что хотел, чтобы он жил. Хоцума уловил тихий стон и почувствовал, как под ним шевельнулся Шусей.

— Боже, что я наделал? — прошептал он.

Опершись на локти и приподнимая тело в попытке уменьшить давление на напарника, Хоцума не мог унять всепоглощающего чувства вины, которое охватывало его. Каким же идиотом он был. Он не сомневался, если у Шусея и до этого было желание сбежать от него, то теперь он безоговорочно так и сделает.

— Шусей?

Хоцума почувствовал холодные руки Шусея на своей груди. Он закрыл глаза, готовый к тому, что его оттолкнут. Он заслужил. Заслужил любое наказание, которое Шусей посчитал бы справедливым за это новое преступление Хоцумы.

— Шусей. Я... Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Прости...

Он стал подниматься и удивился, когда руки Шусея обняли его и притянули обратно. Их тела вновь слились вместе, соединяясь как фрагменты одной головоломки. Хоцуме стало стыдно от того, что его член внутри Шусея вновь набирал силу.

— Шшш... Хоцума, всё хорошо, — Шусей сильнее сжал его в объятиях, и Хоцума двинулся ещё немного, стимулируя пробудившуюся эрекцию.

— Шусей, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, но когда ты признался, что сказанное Эшли — правда и ты желал себе смерти, я не смог выкинуть это из головы. — Хоцума уткнулся лицом в шею Шусея, вдыхая тонкий аромат его кожи.

Для него Шусей был глотком родниковой воды. Он нуждался в Шусее, чтобы сохранять контроль над эмоциями и рассудок — усмирять пламя ярости, что кипело в его душе. Как донести до него это? Как объяснить? Жизнь без Шусея была бы невыносима.

— Хоцума. Посмотри на меня, — прошептал ему на ухо Шусей.

Хоцума вновь приподнялся, опираясь на локти, откинул прядь мягких каштановых волос, которые, кажется, вечно падали Шусею на глаза, и собрался с духом. Он ожидал увидеть многое: презрение, осуждение, страх, даже ненависть — но всё, что он увидел в глазах Шусея — было желание, а ещё то, на что он боялся даже надеяться, то, чего он без сомнения не заслуживал, не после того, что недавно сотворил, не после... Решившись, он продолжил очерчивать пальцами края шрамов.

Шусей нервно облизнул губы:

— Ты это имел в виду, когда сказал, что я твой единственный партнёр?

— Да, — голос Хоцумы прозвучал резко. — Ты — всё, что мне нужно. Я не отпущу тебя.

Он наклонил голову и провёл языком по кромке шрама, одновременно захватывая и гладкую здоровую кожу, и шершавую поверхность зажившего ожога.

Шусей застонал и приподнял подбородок, давая Хоцуме больше свободы. Чем Хоцума не преминул воспользоваться, прикусывая и неистово посасывая безупречную бледную кожу. Он по-собственнически ухмыльнулся, когда увидел на горле Шусея покрасневшие метки. Хоцума двинул бедрами и почувствовал, как оказавшийся зажатым между их телами член Шусея начал вставать от трения.

— Шусей, я... — простонал он, начиная потихоньку проталкиваться, а затем медленным плавным движением подаваясь назад.

Их глаза встретились.

— Я... — снова попытался Хоцума.

Шусей обхватил лицо Хоцумы руками, потянул его на себя, их губы соприкоснулись.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — он приоткрыл рот и углубил поцелуй, позволив их языкам мягко касаться друг друга.

Хоцума почувствовал, как уходят все его тревоги и сомнения. Они стали настоящими партнёрами, и никто не сможет этого у них отнять.

Комнату вновь наполнили звуки прерывистого дыхания, нарушаемые только тихими страстными стонами и шёпотом.


End file.
